


Saving Galahad

by RickyDickyNegan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyDickyNegan/pseuds/RickyDickyNegan
Summary: Merlin's heart stops right there and then. He swears it does because it feels like the whole world is stopped in its tracks as he tries to focus and figure out what to do. Eggsy is there beside him, one hand reaching out to him for help, for support, for anything because Harry is so fucking still on the ground beside them. It can’t be real, doesn’t feel like it’s real at all, but it is.





	Saving Galahad

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Kingsman: The Golden Circle before the landmine scene. I'm addicted to these characters and I love them so expect to see more from me soon. Please let me know what you think if you have the time :)

Rolling onto his back he takes the time to just breathe, blearily looking around himself to try and get his bearings. Merlin coughs and he can feel the water drip off of himself as he tries to sit up, as he tries to stabilise himself and get his body out of the shock it’s just been through. The clouds are dark above him, full of more rain to pour down on them, thunder rolling somewhere off in the distance and he can’t help but groan as he tries to deal with the headache he’s now got.

“Merlin!”

Blinking a little he knows that’s his name, but maybe shock is settling in or something, because his ears still feel like he’s trying to hear from underwater.

“Fuck! Merlin!”

Shaking himself a little he looks around, tries to locate who the hell was calling for him, and why they thought he cared right now when he was a little busy being half dead. Rolling onto his front, he coughs up a handful of water, stomach churning a little as he tries to keep down his breakfast. The concrete is hard beneath his palms as he shoves himself to his feet, staggering for a moment before he can work out where the yelling is coming from. And it hits him harder than the water when it all comes back to him.

_Harry. Eggsy. Fuck._

He knows humans are resilient, but it’s like every ache and pain he’s feeling evaporates in a second, and leaves him ready to move. Merlin runs, even if his legs were feeling like jelly a second ago, now he’s fine, and he’s up and moving and running because he has to. Because Eggsy is calling for him, pleading for him to get there, and Harry is on the ground beside him.  
And he’s not moving.

Falling to his knees besides Harry, years and years of emergency training goes rushing through his head. A jumble of words and actions that he can’t sort through quick enough because Harry is on the ground and he’s soaked through, and not moving and Eggsy looks like he’s lost Harry all over again.

“Merlin.” Eggsy is there, one hand tangled in Harry's shirt, clearly how he’d grabbed the man and dragged him free from the water below to safety. He can see the wet drag marks, he can see where Eggsy had stumbled free with wet footprints, and how he’d ran down and dragged a still body out from the water and as far he could out of the danger zone. But it doesn’t mean shit right now because he can’t focus and, “He’s not fucking breathing Merlin.”

Merlin's heart stops right there and then. He swears it does because it feels like the whole world is stopped in its tracks as he tries to focus and figure out what to do. Eggsy is there beside him, one hand reaching out to him for help, for support, for anything because Harry is so fucking still on the ground beside them. It can’t be real, doesn’t feel like it’s real at all, but it is. It's still and quiet aside from the water rushing by, and Harry isn’t breathing.

“Harry!” And suddenly he’s kicked into gear and he’s moving, grabbing Harry's suit jacket with Eggsy and they’re turning him onto his back, getting him flat and even if he knows there is training somewhere in the back of his mind, it just feels instinctive to do what he can. “Come on Galahad.” He mutters, and he moves fast, doesn’t even have to think as he rips at Harry's shirtfront.

The buttons fly free easily, baring Harry's throat and chest as he grabs the agent's jaw and opens his mouth. Eggsy is there beside him, trembling, shaking, but he can’t think about Eggsy because Harry needs action right now. Drowning. How to save someone after drowning. Air. Harry needs air first, he knows that, and if he’s not breathing by himself then he needs someone to do it for him.

Merlin tilts Harry's head to the side, watches the trickle of water slip free but there is nothing else there obstructing his airway. That’s good. He knows that should be good but right now he can’t remember why.

There is no gentleness as he moves, grabbing Harry's head and tilting it back, opening his airway and praying to every god that will listen that he’s doing this right. Pinching Harry's nose, he fastens his own mouth over the other man’s, trying to get a tight seal and not think about his friend dying in front of him. Blowing deep and hard, Merlin glances to the side to see if Harry's chest inflates at all from his efforts, but it’s difficult to see when he’s panicked, scared and holding back tears.

“More Merlin, breathe harder.” But Eggsy is there, and like with every other aspect of their lives, they work together. Harry is motionless, but Merlin focuses on what he has to do, on what Eggsy tells him to do. “Keep going. Fuck. More.” So he sucks in deep breaths through his nose, pushes them out through his mouth into Harry's lungs and he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop even though it feels like forever.

Each breath hurts his fucking chest, it feels like something inside of him is being strained every time he breathes out into Harry's mouth, but he is not going to stop. He can feel Eggsy beside him, warm and real, a hand on his back and the other on Harry's chest. It’s easier to see Harry's ribcage move up and down this way, and Merlin knows what he’s doing is making a difference even if it doesn’t feel like enough. Still there is no response against his mouth, no movement, not a twitch, nothing and it’s terrifying.

Pulling back he can’t let go of where he’s cradling Harry's head, making sure to keep his airway open, to try and coax him to just fucking breathe. Merlin's panting, his own breathing deep and desperate, and he’d do anything to see Harry do the same right now. “Please Galahad.” He begs, he doesn’t know if it’s to Harry or to a god he doesn't believe in, but he begs all the same. “Please Harry, _don’t_ …”

Merlin feels worked up and exhausted at the same time, trying to frantically think of what to do next and how to fix this sooner. Eggsy is there beside him, hands on Harry's chest, but he’s moving with a purpose, linking his hands together, kneeling higher, arms straight and determination in his eyes.

“No. _Don't you fucking dare_. Not again Harry.” Eggsy is begging too, both of them sound so desperate Merlin thinks if there was ever a higher power listening, now would be the time they know it’s a pure plea for help. Merlin watches as Eggsy begins pumping Harry's chest, his whole body moving with the motions, all his weight behind it. It looks like it's vicious, painful, can only hurt, but if Harry will wake up and yell at them for being so rough then he’ll take it.

Merlin listens to Eggsy count to thirty, each pump quick and deep, evenly spaced and helping to get Harry's oxygenated blood to pump around his body and to his brain. There is a pause, a nod, and he’s back down, pinching Harry's nose, fastening his lips over the other man’s and breathing for him again. It hurts, Merlin's lungs ache but he keeps going, making sure to push as much air into Harry's body as possible. Then Eggsy is there again, pumping hard, getting Harry's heart to do its job and move the oxygen around his body, even if Harry couldn’t do it himself.

They’re there for him, they keep his body going through the motions, keep it working, keep it alive for him. Harry's heart is still pumping, there is still a pulse and Merlin knows that it means they have a chance. Maybe it’s a small one, maybe they’ve been calling on small chances a lot lately, but it’s still hope, and he is not going to stop until all hope has run out.

He breathes harder for Harry, and when there is a twitch of movement against his lips, Merlin pulls back for a second. Just as he thinks he imagined it, and goes in to give another breath, there is another twitch, a tremor and Harry's body heaves with a jolt as he vomits. It splashes up onto Merlin's face but he doesn’t care, because it’s something, it’s Harry's body responding to their actions and he knows they need more from him.

Tilting Harry's head to the side Merlin watches as he heaves up more water, murky, disgusting water that soon becomes tainted with partly digested food. He uses his fingers to scoop it free from Harry's mouth, trying to make sure he doesn’t start to choke on anything when he’s like this, helping with his body’s motion to expel everything inside of him. It’s disgusting, but it’s working, and Merlin nods for Eggsy to pause in his compressions, to see if it was just Harry's body reacting to them, or if Harry was actually coming round.

Merlin holds his mouth open, still hunched over Harry, watching for any other movements or signs of life. Harry's body is trembling a little, but he heaves, and when Merlin and Eggsy roll him onto his side, he vomits a couple of times more before groaning. The sound makes Merlin smile, and when Harry's eyes flutter beneath his eyelids, followed by the shaky sound of him drawing in a huge breath, Merlin feels like crying in relief.

Harry gasps. They keep him on his side for a moment, both sets of their hands on him, stopping him from moving too fast or rolling away from them. “Harry, stay down.” Eggsy instructs him, hands still pawing over him, cradling Harry's face, making sure he can feel each and every time Harry's chests goes up and down with a breath of his own. “You’re okay. _You’re okay_.” Merlin doesn’t know if he’s reassuring himself or Harry, but he keeps repeating himself, keeps telling them all that Harry is okay.

Merlin knows it’s not over. Harry is breathing, and that’s a huge step in the right direction, but he’d not been breathing for a few minutes, and he knows that can cause a lot of problems. But they’re alive, they’re here and Harry is definitely conscious, definitely breathing under his own power, definitely blinking hard, trying to clear his head and work out what the hell happened. Harry moans, and he looks so damned confused, as if there are no words he can ask that might fit the situation. He looks lost, and Eggsy just wants to fix everything for him and make everything better.

“We need to get back to the plane.” Eggsy tells them both, all three of them are shaking but Merlin can't tell if it’s from the fear, the cold, or the adrenaline. But Merlin agrees, because it’s still raining, pouring down more freezing water on top of them and that can’t be doing them any good. Still Merlin cups his hands, gathering the water and splashing his own face free of vomit before making sure to help wash Harry's face too. The other man still seems so out of it, so vacant. Merlin has to tilt his head up for him, keeping Harry's mouth open so he can get enough rain to rinse out his mouth from the taste of bile.

Harry shivers, coughs, but he does it, even if he still looks so confused. They need to get Harry back to Statesman, back to Ginger, who would have more ideas on how to prevent any complications from happening and know what Harry needed right now. So Merlin nods, and when he thinks he can get his shaking legs beneath him, Merlin stands, helping Eggsy to his feet before they both move to help up Harry.

“What h-happened?” Harry is asking them, his fingers grasping at their shirts, trying to get his balance but between the three of them it’s a stumbling mess of limbs and shaking. None of them are well, but Merlin and Eggsy are better off than Harry, and Eggsy knows they need to take a lead and control this situation. “E-Eggsy? Merlin?” Harry's voice is small, lost and afraid, but Eggsy holds him tighter, and they both keep Harry pressed between them as they make their way back to the plane. It’s hard work, but as soon as they get there they’re fumbling at the door, grateful to have each other.


End file.
